


Soul Mates

by Kristin_Ramius



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secrets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Ramius/pseuds/Kristin_Ramius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding her was all he ever wanted to do but now that he found her he's not sure what to do. She doesn't want him, his friends are falling apart and nothing seems to be going his way. Was having a soul mate really what it was cracked up to be? Was he better off alone? or is there something else going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
She doesn’t see him. She goes about her day like he no longer exists. It’s easier that way, less painful, less everything. It’s almost like she’s able to forget the past. Forget that he is gone. Forget that she’s the reason he had to die. She’ll only cry in the early hours of the morning as she wakes up from her sweet dreams or her hellish nightmares. It is the only time she can ever see him again. To see him in pain as he once was. Either way she’ll wake up with tears in her dull eyes and just stare at the wall. Stares at the crack and watches, as it slowly gets bigger over time. Wishing for the pain to go away. Wishing that the past wasn’t so real… wasn’t so final. Wishing that her feelings had came to her sooner. Maybe then the future wouldn’t be so bleak. He watches her from the corner that he inhabits. Watches the pain in her eyes consume her whole face as she slowly begins to fall apart. He wishes beyond hope that one-day she’ll look over and see him. That one-day they can be together again and all her pain would be washed away. That one-day things will make sense again… that all the pain they went through would not be for nothing. That one-day he wouldn’t have to watch her fight this war she didn’t know she was apart of. Till then he had no choice, but to wait. Till then he’ll watch over her until all her tears are gone. Till then he will protect her till she joins him in the next path.


	2. Chapter 1

5 months earlier:  
The early morning breeze was a wake up call for all the unfortunate students that had a 7:00 am class. Gone was the summer morning’s heat that at least made the mornings classes bearable. Instead students were met with the chilly fall breezes of Misty Islands preparing the students for winter. The few students that were walking around campus were wrapped in warm coats rushing to get to their classrooms. Brad was among them cursing his luck for having taken such an early English class. He rubs his hands together lightly blowing into them hoping to warm them up as he reaches the main quad. The only benefit to taking these early morning classes was that he had the nights free to do as he pleases. Like going to the rugby games or Deejaying at the local parties. Brad is almost at the English building when he hears a squeal. His grey eyes automatically flick towards the sound. Seeing the two men on the floor Brad lets out a groan of despair as he recognizes one of the men on the ground. So much for keeping warm, Brad thinks to himself as he walks over to the men. Shaking his head as he reaches the men on the floor Brad makes a grab for his friend. Damn Cole for always getting in fights, doesn’t he have anything better to do, Brad wonders as he attempts to pull his friend off the squirming man on the ground. Finally catching a grip on Cole, he pulls him off the other man as the guy flinches up at him. Scrunching his eyebrows, Looking towards the other man on the floor. He know his dark looks and 6’5” frame intimidates people, but you would think pulling his friend off this guy would let him know that he was not here to bully him. Whatever not worth his time with a shake of his head he drags Cole to his feet.   
“Enough already!” Brad snaps at Cole as he gives him a little shake before standing him up. It was just sad really, while Brad strikes fear in others based on his looks, Cole simply strikes fear for being an ass. He had the looks of a golden boy, an all-star football player with a heart of gold. Until you heard him talk, you would think he was a charmer, but then when he spoke you realized he was nothing, but a sarcastic ass. But for all the shit he pulled you wouldn’t find a truer friend than Cole. He didn’t play the game, was straight up and honest, and felt no shame for telling you how he really felt.  
“What did you do this time Cole?” Brad questions Cole as they both stare down at the guy lying on floor. The guy was visibly shaking confusing Brad until he turned and saw Cole making rude jesters at the guy. Makes sense, Brad thinks as he puts a hand on Cole’s shoulder ready to stop him if necessary.   
“This little shit bumped into me as I was walking with long-legged Lacey. You know the Lacey right Brad?” Cole grins at Brad as he describes Lacey ’s fulfilling attributes as if waiting for Brad to congratulate him on his latest conquest.   
Brad heaves a sigh as he brings his hand to the bridge of his nose. “And what does this guy bumping into you have to do with Lacey?” Brad asks in an exasperated voice not wanting to hear Cole describe Lacey anymore. This was the third guy this week Cole really needed to start doing other things to prove that he was tough.  
“He needed to be taught a lesson on the importance of watching where he is going. Especially when hot ladies are around.” Cole puffs out his chest like he should be credited for what he had done. Like he just did the world a huge favor. Cole suddenly looks around as if just realizing that long-legged Lacey was long gone. The guy below them makes a moaning sound as he tries to sit up. Brad looks down at the guy with his jaw clenched. It would not have been good if Cole hurt the man, he might get kicked off the team if the guy deemed his injuries extreme. They needed Cole for the rugby game this Saturday if they wanted to win against Go Tech University for the finals. One more win and the Karps would go against their fated rivals the Adoses. Those sneaky serpents won the game last time due to a foul play and Brad knew coach would kill Cole if he managed to get himself suspended now. The guy sitting on the floor finally glares in Cole’s direction, as Cole desperately looks around for Lacy. In that fraction of a second Brad realizes how funny life is. Watching Cole’s chest light up in reaction to meeting his soulmate, Brad looks towards the man on the floor as the man’s eyes widen in shock. The man on the floor looks down at his own lighted chest then towards Cole’s before bringing his hands to his head. The man frantically shakes his head as if it would stop the reaction from happening. Too bad for him as soon as it starts it’s forever. Brad shakes his head as he looks towards Cole to see if he’s noticed anything. Being Cole the oblivious bastard was still looking around for Lacy and hadn’t noticed the change in the atmosphere. Somehow this is going to end in disaster, that much Brad was confident about it. Cole would somehow find a way to mess this up even if he didn’t mean it was just the type of person Cole was. Brad watches as recognition reaches Cole’s eyes as he stops almost as if he was in slow motion and turns towards the guy on the floor. Both of their eyes widen as the lights disappear and Brad is left watching them both with amusement. An interesting development on there already complicated life. Cole quickly looks away from the guy on the ground as if he could break any connection they had by simply ignoring it. Cole glares towards Brad who smiles wickedly back at him before turning to watch man on the floor turn red as he squirms in discomfort. Brad gives Cole a slight shake of his head before reaching out a hand to the man on the floor. The man glares at Brad’s hand for a few seconds as his own hand trembles on the ground. It looks as if the man is questioning whether or not Brad is attempting to hurt him. He finally deems Brad acceptable as he grabs a hold of Brad’s hand and Brad lifts him up. Realizing a little too late that the guy weighs next to nothing, Brad pulls a little to hard and ends up pushing him into Cole. Cole naturally grabs a hold of him to keep him from falling. The guy looks up scared into Cole’s eyes while Cole looks down at the guy questioningly. Almost as if he was asking permission to do something more then just hold him. They both seem to get lost in each others eyes before jumping apart when Brad clears his throat. Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting; Brad watches the two shyly look at one another from the corners of their eyes. Yep, Brad concludes as he gives the guy a once over, the guy looked like he was only maybe 5’4”, his brown locks just barely covered his doe like hazel eyes, giving him an appearance of a doll. If this guy were a chick he would totally be Cole’s type. Glancing sideways at Cole, Brad stifles a laugh as he watches his friend become memorized by the man in front of him. Shaking his head in silent laughter Brad can’t help but find the irony in all of this. Badass Cole, whose been known for his sexual escapades with women since his maturity of freshmen year has finally meet his match. Well, Brad tilts his head watching the guy shrink into himself from Cole’s intents gaze, his meet his fated person whether then ended up together or not was to be seen. The whole soulmate thing was a complicated mess. The only thing anyone was sure of was that most individuals had the gene to find their potential match. They knew they found their fated person by the fact that their chest would glow. The brighter the glow the more intense your love was for one another. For some reason you only ever seemed to light up three times. As if fate was giving you three chances not to mess it up. The first time was always the strangest. Mainly because no one ever knows when they will meet their match. No one knows what kind of person they are destined for just that they’ll know when they meet. They’ll know by a flash of lights, by the warm feeling in their chest, by the feeling that they are no longer alone in this world. It was supposedly almost as if the world stopped, if only for a second. The second time you reacted to one another was supposed to be more intense. It supposedly only happened after a major realization, a defining moment, something you couldn’t come back from. Like finally accepting that the other person was your soulmate. The amazing part of everyone’s chest lighting up is that by the second time it’s no longer an array of colors instead it’s a deeper color. A color close to what you and your soulmate would soon represent. How deep your love is. Whether it’s deep enough to be true or shallow enough to be everlasting by nothing more then its name. The third and finally time you would light up is your last chance. If you’ve ignored the other two this is your final time to accept your counterpart. Your final chance at meeting each other and it was also your last chance to secure a love that would never end. But hey all of this was mainly just hear say. It was what they were taught to believe. Most individuals wanted more in life than waiting for their destined other halves. Most didn’t want to wait for someone who might not ever come.  
“Sorry about my friend Cole here,” Brad says as he smacks Cole’s arm to snap him back to reality. “He’s an asshole when he’s being a hound dog. I’m Brad.” Brad once again stretches his hand out towards the smaller guy. The guy looks at him carefully before clasping his hand with Brad’s.   
A blush adorns the guys face as he squeaks out, “I’m Alex.”   
Yep, Brad thinks with a smirk on his face as he watches Cole lower his face hiding his blush, Cole is a goner.


	3. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe you did that shit to me this morning man.” Cole complains as they make their way to the cafeteria for their hour break. Brad rolls his eyes as they enter the cafeteria and heads straight to the back to grab a sandwich. Ignoring all the school spirit banners made for Cole’s rugby team Brad attempts to distance himself from Cole’s adoring fans. They all surround him with their gold fish t-shirts depicting a magic wand next to it. Weird shirts, Brad muses as he watches Cole suck up the attention while still attempting to get away from them. After signing a couple of t-shirts Cole joins him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Like his ego needed anymore brushing, ignoring his face Brad turns away from him.   
“He wasn’t even putting up a fight Cole. You just looked like a bully. Especially considering,” Brad breaks off mid sentence as he stares at the sandwich collection before shrugging and grabbing a turkey sandwich. Brad is making his way over to the coolers to grab a water bottle when Cole grabs him stopping him from grabbing his water.  
“Especially considering what?” Cole asks through clench teeth. Brad stares at him for a second looking at his clenched jaw and tense face as if he’s just waiting for a fight. So, Brad thinks as he stares into Cole’s fearful eyes, Cole is not ready to admit it yet, or maybe he’s just playing it off. Either way it’s not worth the fight right now.  
“Especially considering that Long Legged Lacey was already gone. Come on man you have a game this Saturday was it really worth hitting the guy for a girl that just left you hanging?” Brad finishes calmly as he feels Cole grip loosen on his arm. Brad watches as all the tension leaves Cole’s face replaced with his easy going smile as he begins to describe Lacey all over again. Brad lets out a chuckle as he grabs his water and proceeds to wait for Cole to grab his soda and fries.   
“But I don’t know man,” Cole starts as they make there way towards the cashiers. “There was something different about that guy,” Cole states quietly as he begins to munch on his fries waiting for the line to move.  
“Oh?” Brad says with interest as he watches Cole from the corner of his eyes. “And why’s that?”  
“I don’t know.” Cole chuckles with a shake of his head making his blond curls cover his eyes. “That’s the problem man.” Cole says with a shy smile as he walks up to the cashier. Brad follows behind and stares at Cole as he pays for his food. The poor guy doesn’t even see it yet. Yet his somehow he feels it. Poor guy, Brad thinks as he makes his way to the counter.  
“Morning Gloria,” Brad says with a wink thanking his lucky stars that Gloria was working today. That meant he was able to save at least three bucks off of todays meal.  
“Morning yourself sweetheart,” Gloria playfully banters as she rings Brad up. “Found your soulmate yet?” Gloria asks as she accepts Brad’s card with a flourish.  
“Gloria, baby you wound me.” Brad dramatically brings his hand over his heart as Gloria rolls her eyes at his silly flirtation. “You know you’re the only one for me! When are you going to leave that dashing husband of yours behind and join me?” Brad asks as Gloria hands back his card and Brad grabs Gloria’s hand bringing it up for a kiss. Gloria takes back her hand with a giggle and looks towards Cole.   
“You put up with this all the time sweetheart?” Gloria questions as Cole gives her his best dimple grin.  
“Only on the weekdays when he’s djing. Helps me gather my babes when you know whose spinning.” Gloria lets out a deep laugh as Brad puts his card away and grabs his food.   
“One day you two will meet you’re fated ones and you’ll look back to this and realize just how foolish you were.” Gloria smiles and gives them a pat before turning back to the line.   
“As always a pleasure Gloria same time next week!” Cole winks at Gloria as they begin to walk away while she just waves them off. “She so wants me,” Cole mutters as they make there way towards an empty table.  
“Oh yeah, I mean who wouldn’t want the dashing rugby captain of Chu University home to the very pathetic goldfish.” Brad mutters in agreement as they take a seat at an empty table in the corner away from the midmornings crowds.   
“A magic goldfish thank you very much.” Cole interjects as he shoves Brad’s shoulder. “Besides it’s better than those sea serpents who those lame Go Tech magicians.”  
“Aren’t they dark magicians though,” At Cole’s glare Brad smirks smugly back. “Never mind besides isn’t Gloria like what? Forty years older than you?”  
Cole shakes his head as he takes a bite out of his hamburger, “Age is just a number man,” he says through a mouth full of food.  
“Clearly,” Brad comments as he looks at Cole with disgust. “Unfortunately for you my friend she is happily married and expecting her second grandchild.” Brad grabs his water bottle off the table and opens it.  
“Yes, but is he her soulmate?” Cole counters as he gives Brad a knowing look.   
“Well no,” Brad mutters as he slowly lowers his water, “But she’s happy.” Brad scrunches his eyebrows together as he looks at Cole grinning face.  
“Can one truly be happy without meeting their fated person?” Cole questions as he pops a fry into his mouth.   
“Says the one who sleeps with a girl every other weekend.” Brad deadpans as Cole pauses in his chewing.  
“But I’m not dating them am I? Who am I to deny this god like body to the ladies? But just because I give them what they want doesn’t mean I want anything out of them. You and I both know that for one to be truly happy they need their counterparts.” Cole winks at a girl who passes by blushing as Brad rolls his eyes.  
“So what you’re saying is that all the couples who are not soulmates are not truly happy together?” Brad asks raising his left eyebrow. If that were the case, then that would mean a lot of individuals would be unhappy.  
“I’m not saying that they are unhappy just,” Cole sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, “They just don’t know true happiness. They will always be questioning whether or not their love is enough? Whether they will stay together or separate when they find who their truly meant to be with. Just look at Penni’s parents.” Cole ends on a sour note as he eats another fry.  
Brad shakes his head ignoring Cole’s last comment and opens his sandwich package as Cole pops open his soda. Brad takes a bite contemplating everything that just happened. On one hand Cole is right in the sense that one does not feel truly complete until they find their soulmate, but in the world they live in it is a rare thing to meet your soulmate when you are young. Most people choose to settle with who ever they can find instead of waiting for their soulmates. Which is fine and all, but then when they meet their other half it never ends well. Brad takes another bite of his sandwich as he watches Cole flirt with any girl that passes by their table. Sending them kisses while they just giggled with their friends. The problem, Brad thinks as he watches Cole’s smug expression when a girl blows a kiss back. The problem is that when a person settles down with someone that is not their soulmate and decides to start a family they are making a commitment. All seems fine and dandy until one of the parents meets their soulmate. Then instead of staying with their family they tend to leave because they can’t imagine a life without their other half. Leaving behind broken homes. Brad scoffs as he puts his sandwich down to grab a drink of his water. Leaving their loved ones for a chance with someone just because they have been deemed soulmates. Leaving broken people like Penni behind all for a chance of “true happiness”. Cole catches Brad’s eye and sends him a wink before giving a nod of his head looking at something beyond Brad’s shoulder. Feeling a pair of arms snake around his neck Brad sends Cole a kiss as Cole rolls his eyes. Brad wonders how Cole will take having a guy as a soulmate, as a lavender smell fills his nose.  
“Hey Brad!” Penni says as she gives him a squeeze as she kisses his check. Brad smiles, as he looks sideways at the blonde hanging on him.  
“Hey Penni,” Brad leans his head against Penni for a second before scooting down a chair so Penni can sit.  
“Where’s my kiss Penni-Poo?” Cole asks sweetly from the other side of the table sending her kisses. Penni just looks at Cole disgustedly as she flicks her hair over her shoulder.  
“God Cole could you be any more desperate? I heard you got into a fight this morning because you couldn’t keep it in your pants. Now tell me was the guy worth it?” Penni questions as she leans forward to flick Cole on the nose. “Besides you know I only kiss good little boys.” Penni says as she gives Cole’s cheeks a pinch as Brad laughs at Cole’s shocked expression. Brad snakes his arm around Penni’s shoulder and pulls her closer to him.   
“Now play nice children,” Brad tsk as he gives Penni a quick kiss on the cheek. “We don’t want a repeat of last week do we?” He questions as Penni turns red and Cole groan in embarrassment.   
“Guys I’m right here!” Cole’s mutters darkly as he glares at his fries.  
Penni rolls her eyes as she steals one of Cole’s fries. “Like you don’t act all lovey-dovey with a girl in front of us. Remembering Crazy Carol?” Penni tilts her head as she watches Cole go red. “Thought so,” Penni mutters as she steals another fry. “Besides where are your girls? I thought you where with Long Legged Lacey last night?”  
Brad watches as Cole’s embarrassment melts away to blankness. Interesting, Brad thinks as Cole stares at the ceiling as if wishing it to fall on Penni. Usually Cole would be telling them everything him and Lacey did instead his gone quiet. Almost as if,  
“I don’t always need to be surrounded by girls Penni.” Cole snaps breaking Brad out of his thoughts.   
Penni looks taken aback as she leans back against her chair. “I know you don’t but I just thought since you just got her that she would still be clinging to your side like they usually do. I mean you’re the one that always boast about your magically nights so I thought it was strange.”  
“Well maybe you should mind your own business!” Cole pushes away from the table before standing up and grabbing his bags. “I’ll catch you guys later I feel like going for a run.” Brad nods his head as he watches Cole make his way around the table to give Penni a kiss on the head as he whispers a quick, “sorry,” in her hair. “Sometimes I wish you weren’t so nosy or annoying.” he mutters darkly as he walks out of the cafeteria. Maybe Alex’s affected him more than Brad originally thought.  
“What’s his problem,” Penni pouts as she grabs Cole’s leftover fries bringing them closer to her. “I was just asking a question.” Penni brings a fry to her mouth before gently lowering it. “He called me a annoying,” she says as she turns to face Brad with a questioning look. “He hasn’t done that since we were kids. Is something wrong?” Penni looks at Brad with questioning eyes as Brad considers his options. He doesn’t know how Penni would take the news that Cole is in love with a guy so he just decides to tell her later.  
“He just wasn’t in the mood Penn. Cut the guy some slack, he’s been under a lot of stress at practice. You know with the big game and all.” Brad removes his arm from around Penni and begins to focus on his sandwich. Penni purses her lips as she watches Brad closely before putting her arm on the table and leaning against.  
“And why, pray tell would Cole let his attitude affect the way he treats me?” Penni questions as Brad slowly chews his food. Damn, she’s got him there. The number one rule between the three of them is to never let their emotions get the best of them and to never take it out on each other. They are allowed to be piss at one another, heck they are even allowed to hate each other, but never are they allowed to be that way without a valid reason. But one thing Penni can’t stand is someone messing with her emotionally. Too much damaged from when her parent’s figured out they wanted nothing to do with each other and took their stress out on her.   
“Just drop it Penn.” Brad mutters as he dumps the crust of his sandwich back into the container and stands up. Penni looks at Brad in shock before taking a gulp and standing up as well.  
“Brad what’s going on?” Penni questions intriguingly her voice rising in pitch as she grabs Cole’s trash to throw away.  
“Nothing Penni.” Brad says as he throws away his trash and walks towards the doors leading to the main quad.  
Penni looks at Brad curiously as she jogs a little to catch up to him. She grabs a hold of his arm and walks besides him tightening her grip on him as they turn the corner to head towards the library. “Are you sure nothings wrong?” Penni questions again as Brad pauses to look down at her. Penni looks back up, her face etched in worry as he continues to frowns down at her.  
“It’s just,” Brad starts as a couple of people began to past them rushing to get to their classes and out of the cold. “I think Cole might have meet his someone let’s say interesting.” Bewilderment flashes across Penni’s face as her eyes narrow in perplexity at Brad’s explanation.   
“Oh,” she mutters as she releases her grip on Brad and takes a step back. “Is that it?” She questions with a giggle as she looks up into Brads eyes with distrust. “I thought it was something serious like I don’t know maybe he met his soulmate or something.” Penni shakes her head as she bites her bottom lip. “But according to you it’s just someone interesting and you wouldn’t lie to me. Right?” She says with a shrug of her shoulder as she bites the inside of her cheek.   
“Penni,” Brad starts as he reaches out to grab her. She backs out of his reach and gives him a quick smile.  
“I have to head to class.” Penni claps her hands together and gives him a quick wave before she bounces away. Brad lets his arm fall back down to his side as he watches her go. Regretting what he just did and the lie he just told her, but knowing it was for the best. Or at least that’s what he convinced himself. Knowing her biggest fear was either Cole or him finding their other halves before her. Her fear was worsen by the fact that she believed they would find their significant others at the same time and leave her behind. She was scared that they would no longer protect her. No matter, Brad decides as he runs a hand through his hair as he goes through today’s events. Its only Cole who has found his counterpart so far, so if anything Penni still had him. Hopefully this would help prove to Penni that even if they found their soulmates they would still protect her. They wouldn’t just leave her like her parents did. With that train of thought Brad continues on his way towards the library.


	4. chapter 3

Brad walks into the library right when a group of students attempt to walk out. Must be a class, he attempts to squeeze his way past them and briefly wonders if maybe he would have been better off waiting for them to have passed by first. He finally makes it to the stairs when he notices a girl being pushed down by a mob of students falling down the stairs. This can’t be good; his eyes widen surprise when he realizes the girl is going to land on top him. Reaching out his arms Brad braces himself for impact as the girl lands against him. He lets out a grunt as they stumble backwards, but luckily for him they don’t topple over.   
“Whoa there.” Brad whispers into the mass of hair that is now covering his face. He lets the girl down slowly and looks around the room to see if anything else happened. The unlucky students form the collision lay in a pile on the floor and everyone not involved is standing around gaping at everyone. Then there were some students who just walked around the mess and continued onwards to their studying as if nothing occurred. Some people Brad thinks with a shake of his head as he looks down at the girl in front of him.   
“You ok?” he asks as the girl continues to inspect her bag to make sure nothing fell out.   
“Yeah fine.” The girl says as she adjusts her bag over her shoulder. Her brown hair tumbles forward as she leans down to pick up a dime from the floor. “Thanks for the catch.” The girl tilts her head back towards Brad as he catches a glimpse of her dark eyes. The next second seems to go in slow motion as he feels his chest warm up, looking down his sees an array of lights before he looks back towards the glowing girl in front of him. So this is what it feels like, as everything seems to just fall into place around him. So I guess this is what they must have meant when they talked about meeting your soulmate for the first time. The light disappears as fast as it comes as Brad stares deeply into the girls face. She looks pissed as she sucks in one of her cheeks and crinkles her nose.  
“Great.” She mutters as she turns around and quickly makes her way back up the stairs.   
Brad watches her for a second bafflement spreading across his face as he watches the girl leave. He looks around at all the other college kids who are watching him with their mouths hanging open. Wasn’t all in my head, he thinks as he races up the stairs two at a time as he chases after the girl. “Wait!” he shout’s as he see’s who her turn the corner.   
A passer by glares at Brad while other students tell him to quiet down. “Sorry,” Brad mutters as he speeds pass them turning the corner and coming face to face with the girl he was chasing. She has her arms crossed as she looks up at Brad with raised eyebrows.   
“Well?” she whispers as she looks at with him with a bored expression. “What do you want?”  
Brad looks around the room and then grabs her hand leading her to an empty section of the library.   
“Hey,” the girl shouts behind Brad as he pulls her along. “I said what do you want, not for you to drag me around.” She yanks her hand out of Brad’s grasp when they reach the empty section.  
“Sorry,” Brad mutters as he stares at her. She’s so beautiful and perfect he decides, as he looks her up and down. It’s like everything feels so much better when she is around.  
“Great you’re a pervert.” The girl snaps as she rubs her wrist.  
“What?” Brad asks in shock as he stares at the girl. “I’m not a pervert.” Brad defends himself as he leans against the bookshelf.  
“Oh so you just randomly grab girls and drag them to an empty section to look them up and down?” She questions as she tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow at him.   
Brad looks taken aback as he brings a hand to his hair. “Look,” he starts as he looks down at her, “I’m not a pervert. I’ve just.” Brad shakes his head as a shy smile graces his face. “I’ve just never seen anyone as pretty as you.” He stares into her dark eyes as her cheeks turn red and she looks down at the floor.  
“Right,” she mutters as she brings a hand across her stomach to grab her other arm. “So what do you want?” She questions again as she looks back into his grey eyes.  
“Right,” Brad sighs as he looks over her head at the books. What can I ask her without her getting mad, he wonders as he looks back at her impatient gaze. “We’re soulmates.” He finally states as he watches her huff out in annoyance.  
“And?” She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Is that all you want to talk about?” Brad nods his head as she rolls her eyes. She licks her lips as she stares at the ceiling. “Congratulations,” She says sweetly as she looks towards him, “You’ve met your soulmate who happens to have a boyfriend. So thanks finally showing up but I don’t need you.” She says with a fake smile as she tries to walk past him. Brad grabs her out of reflex as he tries to process all the information in his mind. She has a boyfriend, and yet he can’t help, but wonder what they could be. Ok maybe he shouldn’t think that way but come on this is true love. The once in a lifetime commitment! Who wouldn’t want that?  
“Can you let me go?” She asks him through gritted teeth. Apparently she would be the one who wouldn’t want that. With mild amusement on his part he relaxes his grip on her wrist but still refuses to let her go.   
“Can you at least tell me you’re name?” He asks as he watches her shoulders drop to a more relaxed stance.  
“Lexi,” She whisper’s quietly as she waits for him to remove his arm from her still not facing him.   
Brad takes a deep breathe as he lets go of her arm. “I’m Brad,” he says just as quietly as he watches her rub the spot where is hand was just at.   
She turns her head over her shoulder to gaze at him. “And I care why?” She questions with a raised brow as she turns her head back around and begins to walk away.  
Brad lets out a chuckle of amusement as he watches her walk. Of course his soulmate would be difficult when has anything in his life been simple. Ah well, he thinks as he makes his way over to one of the tables to study, could’ve been worse. He decides as he falls into a chair and takes out his books, she could’ve punched him.


	5. Chapter 4

Brad walks into the apartment and sighs with relief when he see’s Penni’s bag missing from the counter. Thank god, he thinks as he walks across the living room heading towards his room. He doesn’t have to figure out a way to lie to Penni yet. With a look towards Cole closed door Brad realizes he’s not the first home.   
“Great,” He mutters quietly as he continues his way to his room now Cole was going to question him for being home so late. First Cole finding his soulmate this morning and now him, Brad ponders as he opens his door and walks over to his bed throwing his backpack on his desk chair. Brad plops on his bed covering his arm over his face as he thinks of day’s events. It’s not like none of them have ever thought like this wasn’t going to happen. I mean they all got the apartment together knowing that one day they would find whom they were meant to be with. This apartment just represented that till then they had each other’s backs. But Brad thinks as he opens his eyes to his arm, for both of them to have found their soulmate on the same day can’t just be coincidence. Plus there is Penni to think of and the fact that his soulmate seems to hate him Brad reason as he hears a knock on his door.   
“What,” He groans not bothering to look up knowing its Cole.  
“What’s got your ass in a pinch?” Cole questions as he makes his way into the room and plops down on the bed next to him.   
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Brad mutters as he lowers his arm from his eyes and continues to stare at the ceiling.  
Cole throws his head behind his head as he positions himself on Brad’s pillows. “Interesting.” He says in a soothing voice as he looks up at the ceiling. “Now tell me, how does this make you feel.”  
Brad lets out a chuckle as he slaps Cole’s chest with a pillow. “Stop being pretending to be a psychiatrist. It’s an insult to whoever actually has a problem.”  
“Well then stop being a bitch.” Comes Cole’s snarky reply as he glances over at Brad.   
Sighing, Brad breaks eye contact first as he looks back towards his ceiling. “I’m not acting like a female dog.” Brad replies as he shuts his eyes for a minute.  
“Course not mate,” Cole agrees as he sits up, “you’re just moping in bed for no valid reason. Is it your cycle? Are you early?” Cole questions with a laugh as Brad hits him with a pillow as he sits up as well.  
“Ok, ok enough with the jokes already. I meet my soulmate today and I don’t think she likes me very much. Happy?” Brad glares darkly as Cole looks back at him evenly. Cole’s expression is blank as he picks up the pillow as plays with its ends.  
“You too then?” Cole questions as he watches Brad run a hand through his messy hair.  
“You’ve realized then?” Brad questions Cole back as Cole places the pillow behind him as he looks out of Brads door.  
“Yeah after I walked out of the cafeteria I bumped back into Alex and lets just say things got interesting.” Cole mutters as his cheeks turn pink and he refuses to make eye contact with Brad.   
“And?” Brad probes as he watches Cole look everywhere but at him.  
“And what?” Cole asks as he gazes at Brad’s clutter filled desk.  
“You’re ok with your soulmate being a dude?”  
Cole blows out a steam of air as he looks towards the floor. “I’m not necessarily thrilled especially since I know how my family is going to react but...”  
“But…” Brad supports as he waits for Cole to continue.  
Cole’s eyes snap to Brads as he replies, “Well there’s really no reason I shouldn’t be ok with it. I mean yes he’s a guy and to be honest I never thought of a guy like this before so it’s a little intimidating but I don’t know. It kind of makes sense. Why should it not be this way?”  
“I don’t know.” Brad admits as he watches his friends’ guarded expression. “It’s just a shock I guess. You’ve been chasing girls since I can remember it’s kind of a shock that you would be destined for a guy.”   
Cole nods his head in agreement as he leans back against the pillow. “I can see your point I guess. It was kind of weird when I thought about especially knowing how well my family takes things that they don’t consider natural, but I don’t know.” Cole mutters with a shake of his head as he glances at Brad. “It’s not like we can control it and I don’t think I mind so much as I find it weird.” Cole finishes as he watches Brad’s reaction.  
Brad shrugs in shoulders as he leans back against his other pillow, “I know what you mean man. It feels right, but weird at the same time. Like you know you are destined for each other, but it’s weird because of how it happens. And as for you’re family well it’s not like any of us are particularly close to our families so I don’t think they should matter much. Plus me and Penni are your family and you know we will accept you no matter what.”  
“And that leads to the next problem doesn’t it?” Cole mutters as he stretches his legs out in front of him. “How do you think Penni will react to this?”  
Brad lets out a sigh as he folds his hands in his lap. “No idea man.” Brad replies honestly as he watches his door. “If it was just you she would have been hurt, but would support you no matter what. With both of us I feel like she’ll feel like she was betrayed somehow.”  
“Yeah,” Cole mummers in agreement as they hear the front door open and close and realize that Penni has arrived. They both look at each other with sad eyes and then eye the door waiting for Penni to come. She appears a second later with a smile on her face as she looks at both boys on the bed.  
“Hey you guys didn’t tell me you were having a slumber party today?” She laughs with delight as she launches herself across the room and lands between the boys on the bed. “Is this an open invitation or just a boys night?” She questions as she snuggles into the pillows.   
“Like we could keep you out?” Cole mutters as he pushes her away from him.  
“You know you love me,” Penni’s muffled voice responds as she keeps her face buried in the pillows.   
“Only when you make food.” Brad supplies as he catches Cole’s wicked grin as he winks back at him.  
“You guys suck.” Penni glares at Brad as she raises her head from the pillows. “Fine,” she agrees as she flips over and stares at the ceiling. “What do you guys want?”  
“Lasagna.” They both mutter much to the annoyance of Penni.  
“You burn it one time,” She mutters as she works her way off the bed, “And they never let you forget it.” She flips them both off as she walks towards the kitchen. “You’re both getting salads and I don’t want to hear any complaints. You guys need your greens.” She shouts as she walks off leaving both men laughing behind her.  
As they settle down Brad and Cole they both share a sad glance.   
“She’ll be hurt.” Cole whispers as they eye the door in case Penni returns.  
“Yeah.” Brad agrees as he stands up.  
‘What do we do?” Cole questions as he stands up and looks at Brad.  
“For now?” Brad questions. At Cole’s nod of his head he begins to walk. “We say nothing. Neither of us are with our soulmates yet and for all we know we could just be platonic soulmates no need to worry Penni yet.”  
“Yeah,” Cole nods his head as he walks after Brad. “Except,” he mutters as he brushes pass Brad and heads to his door. “We both know they won’t be platonic.”


	6. Chapter 5

Brad hated Tuesdays, plain and simply, to him it was the worst day of the week. It didn’t give you the blues that Sunday gave you when you realized that tomorrow was Monday. It didn’t give one the terrible feeling that comes with waking up on Monday. It wasn’t the middle of the week that was Wednesday. It wasn’t the almost there Thursday and it sure as heck wasn’t Friday or Saturday. It was just stupid Tuesday. It was at dumb o’clock six in the morning as well. Sighing Brad made his way towards the cafeteria. Of course the one day he did not check his phone his first class was cancelled. No use going back home, Brad considers as he grabs a cup for hot chocolate. By the time he made it make to his apartment it would be time to head back to campus. Plus with the rugby game going on this afternoon parking would be hell. Cole managed to bring a win against those dark magician’s and they were now up against the serpents. Thanks to Cole Brad didn’t get much sleep last night hence Brad being tired and forgetful this morning.   
“Stupid roommates.” Brad mutters as he holds his cup trying to warm up his hands. His lovely roommates were still at home tucked away in their warm beds. They were smart enough not to start school so early in the morning. So here he was all alone and grumpy just another reason to hate Tuesday’s Brad concluded. You would think that after meeting his soulmate last Monday his life would have turned around and become blissful like in all the stories. Unfortunately for him his life just became more pitiful. At least with Cole’s case he got to see his soulmate everyday. Most of the time it was by pure coincidence, but it still at least happened. Then there was pitiful Brad who hasn’t seen or heard from Lexi since. Brad groans as he drags a hand through his hair. He really needs to stop thinking about her, Brad concludes as he turns around to walk to the cashier’s when he promptly bumps into someone.   
“Shit!” Brad curses as he moves his arm up to prevent his hot chocolate from falling. The hot chocolate swishes back and forth as some of it spills over the edge. “Fuck,” Brad mutters as he hurriedly turns back around to place the cup down and grab at the napkins. His hand stinging in pain Brad looks down at his shirt to make sure that none of it fell there. Great, Brad thinks as he lets out a frustrated breathe, not only was his class cancelled, but I also managed to burn my hand can anything else go wrong.   
“Sorry about that,” Brad apologizes as he turns back to the person just to come face to face with Lexi. Brad stumbles back into the counter and looks down at Lexi’s amused face.  
“This is the second time we’ve bumped into each other.” Lexi notes as she pushes Brad aside to grab a cup for coffee.  
Brad stares at her as he reaches for his cup to wipe it off with a napkin. She looks nice, his notices as he stares at her. She’s dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, but to Brad she looks like prettiest girl in the room. What’s wrong with me? Shaking his head to clear thoughts he tries again. “Sorry,” Brad says as he grabs two lids one for his cup and one for Lexi.  
“Thanks,” Lexi smiles as she takes a sip of her coffee to make sure it’s perfect. With a nod of her head she moves on to line up behind the other students to pay. Brad follows behind her, and nods his head to a couple of people he passes.   
“So I haven’t see you in a week,” Brad starts as he takes a sip from his hot chocolate.  
“And?” Lexi asks as she moves up with the line.  
Taken aback Brad lowers his cup and stares ahead of him. So she’s not effected by this at all is she? Brad wonders as he watches her patiently waiting for her turn.   
“Nothing I just thought we would’ve ran into each other again is all.” He comments as the student in front of them tries to get a discount.  
“And why’s that?” Lexi asks as she starts to tap her foot impatiently. Guess whose patient is up Brad thinks behind a smile. She’s cute when she’s annoyed.  
“I don’t know I just thought we would’ve. I mean we’re soulmates shouldn’t that be enough of a reason for our lives to cross paths again.” Brad reasons as the guy gives up trying to get a discount and instead begins to be grumble about how expensive the school food is.  
“But it’s not like we’ve seen each other before. I mean we’ve been at school for a while now and we haven’t run into each other before.” Lexi looks back up at Brad and watches as his face tries to comprehend what she just said.  
“But soulmates.” Brad says as if that explains everything.   
Lexi just shakes her head as she rolls her eyes and moves to the cashier. “Good morning,” Lexi greets Gloria her nods her head back and looks past her to Brad. Gloria raises her eyebrows at him as if waiting for him to step up with Lexi. Should I? Brad questions himself as Gloria looks at him with disappointment as she turns her smile towards Lexi.  
“Is this all dear?” Gloria asks as she punches in the coffee price.  
“Yes,” Lexi says as she pulls out her card.   
Time to stop thinking, Brad decides as he moves forward and places his cup next to Lexi. “I got it,” Brad says with a smile as he looks down at Lexi. Gloria nods her head approvingly as she punches in Brads cup while Lexi glares up at Brad.  
“I can pay for myself.” She thrusts her card at Gloria who ignores her and grabs Brad’s card from above her.  
“Yes you can,” Brad agrees as he waits for Gloria to finish swiping his card, “I just figured I could pay you back for crashing into you all the time.”  
“It’s only been two times!” Lexi whispers furiously as she shoves her card back into her wallet.  
“Two times too many,” Brad agrees as he thanks Gloria and puts his card away. Lexi purses her lips as she grabs her cup of coffee and begins to walk off.  
“Wish me luck,” Brad winks at Gloria as he chases after Lexi. “Hey wait up!” He shouts as watches her turn the corner. She pauses just before she reaches the cafeteria door and waits for him.  
“What?” She asks when he reaches her.  
“No thank you?” Brad questions as he watches her shoulders relax.  
“Thanks for the coffee.” She mutters as she turns around and pushes open the door.  
“Hey,” Brad yells out as he goes after her again. “Don’t you want to I don’t know hang out?”   
“And why would I want to do that?” Lexi asks as she continues to walk towards a hidden alcove of tables behind the science building.  
“Soulmates?” Brad says sheepishly as he watches Lexi glare over her cup at him.   
“Right,” She mutters as she grabs the closest table and sits down.   
Brad waits for her to say something, but all she does is motion for him to sit down at the empty chairs. It’s a start, Brad thinks as he sits across from her.   
“So,” Brad starts as he looks at Lexi.  
“So,” Lexi says as she looks back at him.   
“It’s been a week.” Brad states as he takes a sip from his cup.  
“Wow you know if you wouldn’t have said that I would have never guessed its been a week. You must be so proud of yourself to be able to tell time.” Lexi mutters as she smiles sweetly at Brad.   
Brad’s cheeks grow warm as he gives a tiny cough into his hands and looks out towards the students walking around campus. “Very funny,” Brad says as takes another sip.  
“I thought so,” Lexi agrees as she laughs at Brad’s embarrassed expression. “I just don’t understand why you’re so confused about us not seeing each other. I mean we’ve been in school for about a month now and we’ve never run into each other until last week. Of course we wouldn’t see each other often.”  
“But we’re soulmates.” Brad says as he watches Lexi with a calculating gaze.  
Lexi lets out a huff of annoyance as she looks at Brad in the eyes, “So you’ve said. But what exactly is that suppose to mean? So were destined for each other,” Lexi says with a shrug as she drinks her coffee. “I’m pretty sure we don’t have to magically run into each other all of the time.”  
“Aren’t we?” Brad counters as he lowers his now empty cup.   
“I don’t know,” Lexi looks at Brad with a questioning gaze as she shakes her head and stands up. “Well no matter what were supposed to do and what we do it doesn’t matter. I still have a boyfriend who I really need to meet up with right now. Thanks for the coffee.” Lexi walks over to Brad and leans down to give him a kiss on his cheek. She stands up abruptly as her eyes widen as he looks up at her confused. “Why did I just do that?” Lexi question as her cheeks turn red. “I got to go,” She breathes out as she rushes away.  
Brad watches her run as he twirls his empty cup in his hand. She didn’t mean to do that, he muses as he turns his gaze towards his cup. But the fact that she did without meaning to said a lot about their relationship right now. Especially since it felt so right, so natural. Brad heaves a sigh as he pushes himself up and grabs his cup. The conversation left him with more desire then he thought was possible. Throwing the cup in the bin Brad reaches for his phone. Time to call Cole, Brad decides as he watches students shyly making eye contact with one another. Maybe this whole soulmate thing really is just a hoax, but if it is why do they glow? Shaking his head Brad presses send and waits for Cole to answer. Cole will know what’s going on. Hopefully.


End file.
